world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn
History Shion Jiangshi was born to a noble family in a kingdom before the Empire even had an inkling of an idea to invade anywhere. As she grew, she was found to have a demonic taint in her blood, as during the middle of winter was abandoned and cast out of her home as only a child. Shivering and slowly dying in the cold, a devil approached her, seeing an opportunity in this child who possessed a spark of fate. It offered her a contract to keep her alive, and to keep her from aging with the stipulation that that part wont take effect until she was an adult. Of course the child would accept the contract, abandoning her previous name and gaining the name Autumn for the season she missed the most, when everyone was still kind and her horns had not yet began to grow. The contract took her warmth from her, making her cold to the touch, but she was no longer affected by the cold and could eat snow to survive. Years later, the empire began to invade and Autumn reached adulthood. That year the devil returned and said it was time for the rest of the payment and plunged its hand into her chest, ripping out her still beating heart. Surprisingly she lived through the process as the devil put the heart within its own chest, freezing next to a second heart. From then on though, positive energy hurt her. The first time when she needed healing after getting into a scuffle with a wolf was very painful, and from then on she made sure to remember to heal naturally and to learn to heal with her own magic talents she was cultivating by watching other budding "adventurers" who were simply hunters calling themselves by a name that did not fit them. She did not find many talents from them that she would stick with, but did learn how to mimic what they could do temporarily when a different skill set was needed. Rather quicker than expected, she was forced from town to town as the empire took more and more land, her obvious fiendish traits making her stick out enough that she could not easily exist within the empire.She fought where she could, never over extending and only making small strikes. Slowly she found like minded individuals, and assisted them in fighting the empire where they could. Together they gathered more and more momentum and forces, while clearing out some wildlands. They officially began their fight against the Empire as The Rebellion. During the battles, she showed prowess with the sword yet a cold honorable determination to win. Whether it was killing the Soldiers of the Empire or sparing their lives, she focused on victory for those who chose to follow the cause she helped grow. This determination and her grace on the battlefield got her the nickname of Frost Autumn Lily, or FAL for short. While the rebellion made good strides in taming large portions of the wildlands away from the Empire, they constantly clashed in the lands between them and the Empire and made significantly less progress, but eventually more individuals like Autumn began to appear. More Heroes with a spark of fate that would turn the tides of this war. Appearance The Infernal Contract took from her the warmth of her body as well as her very heart. The deep green hair she used to have was bleached silver and her shining green eyes broke into a crimson red gaze. Her once fair skin is now almost as pale as a corpse, and is always cold to the touch. Two large horns protrude from her forehead, giving away the demonic taint in her blood that was only made more infernal with the contract. Behind all this infernal corruption, she appears to be an attractive girl with that could have been a good noble lady had she been fated to be a normal child. She usually wears clothing that is easy to move in, usually the uniforms of soldiers adjusted for her build. Position While no longer a noble, as she was not only abandoned but that kingdom would have been crushed by the empire, she still holds a station of respect. Whether it was through how she was raised or her natural Charisma, she had helped gather like minded individuals together and form the beginnings of the rebellion. This puts her as one of the Founders of the Rebellion as it is seen today, which offers her a good amount of respect. Once the holdings were secured and the other Heroes began pushing out to claim the Wildlands, she chose to take a more active role on the front line. Even with that, she still retains her position and has many followers. Goals As a Founder of the Rebellion she obviously has goals to defeat the current Emperor and perhaps the Empire as a whole. On a more personal note, she one day wants to retrieve her heart from the Ice Devil that claimed it, and then break the Infernal Contract on her. While it has greatly assisted her, she wishes to let others feel her own warmth that she no longer possesses. Category:Player Characters